Here Comes Trouble
by Queen
Summary: Co-written with Chira! The girls get fed up with the guys' treatment, and head off for a girls' night out...so of course the guys have to follow them, right? . And what's this about Hojo getting into a fight with Inuyasha? CRACKFIC.


_Here Comes Trouble_

_

* * *

_

It was a bright, happy day in late fall. The sun was shining, the crickets were chirping, and there were no psychotic monsters ravaging the countryside...all was right in the world. Not even the threat of homework threatened the tentative peace that lay upon the usual wandering group. Peace lay upon the land. At least it did- until two, separate, outraged shrieks cut the air.

_THWACK!_

Promptly followed by a "Hentai!"

And then of course an, "Osuwari!"

Promptly followed by a _SPLAT_.

Two very upset females stomping their way to the village- more specifically Kaede-baa-chan's hut- followed this. It can easily be imagined why exactly they were upset- the girls were, of course, Sango (recently groped) and Kagome, (recently insulted) who rediscovered more often then not how many times they can be corrected on the male limits or "romance". The sunlight disappeared from the sky, and everything went very black.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Sango-chan!"

They faced off against each other and started to silently share a moment of incoherent raging against men in general.

"...stupid, selfish..."

"...perverted bouzu..."

"...potty mouthed, inconsiderate..."

"...inconsiderate, PERVERT!"

_Blink blink_.

Their rage now let out, Kagome got an idea.

"Sango?"

The taiji-ya, tired of putting up with wandering hands, sighed exhaustedly.

"What?"

"Let's get away from Inuyasha and Miroku. He drives me insane sometimes."

Kagome began to walk towards the well, and Sango wasn't sure what the time displaced member of the group meant. "Kagome?"

"I mean a girls night out." Kagome began to explain before noticing something in the distance, took a moment of silent seething, then proceeded to yell, "_NO MEN!_" on seeing the rapidly approaching figures of Inuyasha and Miroku, coming up behind Sango.

"You are not going back to your time, dammit!"

"There's nothing to do right now! You just finished beating the crap out of how many different youkai? We've got at least a day before any further major plot arcs begin, and I've had it! I'm going home!"

"Listen, wench..."

"Osuwari. Osuwari! _Osuwari!_"

SPLAT. SPLAT. _SPLAT_.

Miroku, meanwhile, was having as little luck with Sango.

"But you can't travel though the well. It's pointless to-"

"Hentai! _Hiraikotsu_!"

Miroku ducked for cover.

Sango caught the giant boomerang as it spun back, and then promptly stomped over to Kagome, who was rapidly making her way to the well.

"Hentai-sama has a point though. How am I getting through?"

"Well, it stands to reason if you hold onto my hand, we should both go though."

"Right."

They reached the well.

"Ready, Sango?" Kagome offered her hand.

"Ready." Sango accepted the hand.

They jumped in.

* * *

There was much wonderment at the realm of Kagome, when Sango got there. She seemed particularly amazed by the light switches, (On, off, on, off."Kagome-chan, will this start a fire?") and the fact Buyo had kitty litter.

Something about Kirara and training when she was a kitten. Messy, apparently.

At the moment, the two girls were sitting in Kagome's room. Needles, thread and scissors lay on the floor, in frantic heaps. They had been very industrious though the day. Sango, however, still did not quite understand why Kagome had begun to worry about her clothes when they arrived. According to Kagome, Sango needed a 'costume' for a 'party.'

"What is this thing again?"

Kagome looked up, and triumphantly brandished a pair of green shoes. "Found them! Here, try them on. It's a Halloween party. At my school. There's candy, and dancing, and music. It'll be fun. Perfect to get out."

"What is a Halloween, and why do we need to wear...these?"

Kagome whipped a book off her shelves and flipped though it, finally coming on a page about world traditions, and showed Sango a picture. "Halloween is a holiday. They say that ghosts and goblins roam around on the streets at night, because the gates between the world of the dead and the living are open. The evil spirits will come to terrorize the normal people of the world."

"So it's kind of like our normal lives."

Kagome thought about that. "Guess so."

"So then why do we need to wear...um, these?" Sango pointed at the costume on the desk beside her, still clutching the boots.

"In order to blend in with the evil spirits, you wear a costume to make them think you're one of them."

That made no sense to Sango. After all, youkai could smell them, among other things. Not to mention the fact that they often killed each other... "People think this will actually work?"

"Sango, it's just for fun. Don't worry, these are tame next to what some people will be wearing. I mean, we could be going as Tira and Chocolate Misu from _Sorcerer Hunters_. Now _that's_ skimpy."

Sango had no idea what a Tira or Chocolate Misu was, though she had thought 'chocolate' was the thing Kagome brought with her to eat sometimes.

"Um, sure."

"I'll be right back. Put it on, okay?"

Sango stared at the costume in her hands.

* * *

Five minutes later, Kagome knocked on the door.

"This is very short, Kagome-chan. And the boots make it...well..."

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry. I'm in high heels!"

They looked at themselves in Kagome's mirror. Short skirts, one red, one green. Tiaras. A set of red high heels. A set of green, high heeled boots.  
"Who am I again?"

"Sailor Jupiter."

"And you?"

"Sailor Mars."

"Why?"

"Well, you as Jupiter because I've got green skirts and collars, and you wear your hair in a ponytail anyway, so it was easiest to make. Me...well." Kagome frowned. She'd bought her costume a week ago. "I thought maybe Mercury, because she's always studying, and kami-sama I wish I could do that more...or Pluto, because she's always traveling though time...but Mars is a miko, and she shoots arrows, so..." Kagome shrugged.

Sango tugged at the short hem of her skirt.

"You are aware that Inuyasha would have a fit if he saw you."

Kagome folded her arms. "There is nothing wrong with my sailor fuku. And no Inuyasha...or Miroku...tonight. And we'd better be going. The party starts at eight, and it's already a quarter til." Kagome paused as Sango began to strap her boomerang to her back.

"I don't think you'll need that..."

"I don't go anywhere without hiraikotsu."

Of course, Sango'd be just a _bit _noticeable, walking around in downtown Tokyo with a giant boomerang strapped to her back. But of course, this was Halloween.

Who'd notice?

* * *

_Back in the Sengoku Jidai..._

Shippou floated around in his big pink ball form, and began to chew on Inuyasha's head. This of course resulted in him getting whacked and popping back into a kitsune. "You pissed off Kagome again, and now you're just sitting there sulking!"

"Feh! I am not going after her!"

"Then why are you sitting there staring at the well?" Miroku asked as he walked up, frowning down at Inuyasha, who was still sulking.

"What, you come to see if Sango came back?"

"Now, why would I need to do that?"

Shippou rolled his eyes. "You two are idiots."

WHACK.

WHACK.

"Owwww!"

Glares.

Shippou rubbed his head. He didn't see why he always had to deal with so much abuse. "No wonder they're always yelling at you guys. Fine! Kagome will go to her party thing, and she'll dance with that Hojo guy, and she'll introduce Sango to a decent- URK!"

Inuyasha had Shippou in a headlock.

"What party thing?"

"The party thing she was trying to tell you about two days ago! Geez, don't you ever listen to- air, air, Inuyasha...air...breathe..."

"Suddenly want to go to the other side of the well, do you?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha dropped Shippou.

"Shut up!"

"Well, someone must accompany you to be sure you don't make a complete fool of yourself at the party."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Nice excuse, bouzu."

"I'm coming too!" Shippou chimed in, getting his breath back and hopping onto Miroku's shoulder. "I want to see all the youkai!"

Blink blink.

"What youkai?"

Shippou nodded sagely, folding his arms. "Kagome said there'd be all kinds of youkai running around tonight in her world."

"And she went running back into it? That idiot! What's she thinking?"

"We'd best go protect Kagome-sama and Sango," Miroku decided. "They'll surely be killed if there's many youkai to fight."

With that, the guys leapt into the well.

Not because they were jealous, of course- after all, they had to protect an unnaturally strong demon slayer and a miko with great unnatural powers from youkai they could do well on their own, right? Right.

* * *

_Once again in the modern era..._

Midasu was bored.

"I'm bored," said Midasu.

Midasu did not like to be bored.

Now, a bored youkai is a bad thing, because they are very fond of finding ways to have fun. This particular youkai was currently wandering down an empty street, zapping out random lightpoles. This was also dull. But there was little else to do. It was, after all, Halloween, and all the youkai threw a big party last year. Well, they did every year, but last year Midasu got kicked out for trying to start a beauty pageant. This may not seem very dangerous, but try to imagine a thousand very angry female youkai who are very insulted at not being considered the most beautiful woman in the world.

In her personal, (and most expert) opinion, Midasu thought she was most beautiful. She had pretty black hair, which she wore in adorable little pigtails. And who could resist her big blood red eyes? She was an idol of perfection.

And she was very, very bored.

Until, of course, she sensed a gathering of young humans. Young ones were always fun to get into trouble. Adults never listen to them. If they say, "I didn't do it," they got punished anyway. And that worked out just fine for Midasu. Humans in this day and age rarely believed in youkai anymore. But teenagers got together in groups all the time.

But what made this particular group special was a very interesting aura emanating from one of them, particularly out of a shiny jewel around her neck.

"Oooo. Is that _seriously _the Shikon no Tama?"

Midasu sat on the top of the building across the street from the school, watching two girls work their way into the crowd.

"Ooooo. With that, I could get revenge on everyone for kicking me out of this year's party... Better yet, I could become the most powerful youkai on earth. That sounds like fun. Hm...Halloween party, ne? Well, that should be easy enough...what to go as? What to go as?"

Midasu pondered this for a long moment.

Then she turned herself into... "_Harley Quinn_!"

She liked the harlequin costume. Clowns are pretty scary, when you think about it. Imagine having your doorbell ring at midnight, and you open your door to see a clown standing there smiling. Tell me that doesn't sound pretty creepy.

After all, Midasu had seen the movie '_IT_.' She knew scary when she saw it. And besides, Harley's motley costume was cute. "No mask though," she decided. "It hides my pretty face."

So Midasu went down in her red and black harlequin costume, to wreak havoc, alleviate her boredom, and become the most powerful youkai in the world.

"_Here comes trouble...!_"

This would be fun.

Very, very fun.

* * *

_At the shrine..._

BANG! Growl. BANG. Curse. GROWL. BANG. Growl and curse again.

"I take it Kagome-sama is not here."

BANG. "KAGOME! OPEN THE DAMN WINDOW, DAMN YOU!"

"I suppose not." Miroku sighed, standing safely on the ground underneath the window to Kagome's room, which was, at the moment, being thoroughly abused by a very irritated dog demon.

"She's just going to sit you, you know." Shippou called, safe on the houshi's shoulder.

GLARE.

"Eep."

BANG. BANG. CURSE.

"I highly doubt either of you will share an optimistic mood if you damage Kagome-sama's household." Miroku pointed out nonchalantly.

GROWL.

Door opened, uh oh. "I suppose that's Kagome..." Shippou whispered cautiously to Miroku, making sure the dog demon won't hear. But no, it wasn't the teenage girl known as Kagome, but her younger sibling.

"Ne, Inuyasha-nii-chan, 'Kaa-san sent me to tell you to stop the banging, she said it will scare away the kids trick-or-treating..." Souta informed, walking up to the base of the tree, dressed in a big black robe with a heavy hood, white face paint, the much loved Buyo the cat clinging on his shoulder, and a scythe almost bigger than him.

Shippou shrieked, "Y-youkai?"

Miroku blinked thoughtfully, leaning slightly towards the boy. "I'm not sensing an evil aura..."

Souta stared questioningly at the two unfamiliar males, then his face brightened. "Youkai? No way! I'm the god of Death!"

Blink blink.

Souta waited for a response, and when there was none, he asked, "Are you friends of Nee-chan?"

"Eh?" The banging ceased. "You're Kagome's brother, aren't you?" Inuyasha inquired, acting, somewhat, calmer. A small hop and the great dog-boy himself landed arrogantly in front of the young boy. "Souta, right? Where's Kagome?"

"Blunt, aren't we?" Miroku stated.

"Shut up, bouzu!"

"So...he isn't a youkai?" Shippou asked cautiously.

"Of course he isn't, brat."

"I was just asking!"

"Excuse me..." Souta cut in, breaking through an argument that was just beginning to erupt. "But are you two friends of nee-chan?"

"Yeah, friends, sure." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, adding a few more words just for the hell of it before turning back irritated to the boy.

"Oi. Isn't there supposed to be youkai swarming around everywhere?"

"Eh? No...I don't think s-Oh! You mean Halloween!" Souta piped brightly.

Blink-blink.

"Well..." The boy began. "It's a holiday, all the evil spirits and zombies are supposed to come back from the dead and stuff to eat people!" Souta explained excitedly, utterly confusing the three males in front of him.

"What a frightening, strange time Kagome-sama lives in..." Miroku commented, looking like he ate something incredibly sour. People actually like being eaten by evil spirits here?

This information, however, lead Inuyasha into a hyper-protective mode, also known as panicking. "Where's Kagome, then?"

"Huh? Oh, nee-chan is at a Halloween party at school."

"Waaaaaaah! Inuyasha, baka! Don't leave us here!" Shippou wailed at the dog-demon, who had already taken off.

* * *

_At the school..._

_Thumpa thumpa thumpa_...

Music can be very loud.

"Kagome-chan? What's everyone doing?" Sango stared across the gym floor, (hands clamped to her ears) as students appeared to be jumping and flailing their arms around in a very bizarre manner, all while spinning in circles. Bright lights flashed in multi-colors, and variously dressed students wandered around in front of them. Sango wasn't sure what to stare a first. The lights, the jumping people, or the fact that the jumping people were dressed even more strangely than she was.

"Dancing!" Kagome replied, waving to a pair of approaching girls, who squealed happily as they ran over.

"Kagome-chan! You made it! How's the pneumonia?"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Eh..."

"It's so strange to get that this time of year...but with all the illnesses you've been getting..."

"Eh...heheh...well...yeah..."

"Well, we're glad you're feeling better! Who's your friend?"

"Oh, guys. This is Sango, um...my...er...cousin. From...uh...Kyoto."

"Awesome! Oh! Kagome, Hojo-kun is around here somewhere..."

"Hojo-kun?" Sango asked, looking at a very nervous Kagome.

"Uh...eh heheh..."

"I...see. I'm very glad Inuyasha isn't here..."

"Eh heh...me too..."

Sango twitched at a possible outcome if said dog boy was here.

"Imagine...he...I mean..." Sango paused and sighed in defeat, not able to voice her thoughts. Though Kagome understood, nodding and twitching at an imaginary scenario also. "Yeah...Eheh...um..."

Kagome's friend began, "This guy you're talking about...it wouldn't be the guy you'rmmmmph!"

Kagome blushed, big time, while abruptly putting a halt over her fellow's words with a hand. "EHEH...um...No! Of course...not...yeah...eheh..."  
Sango blinked.

But before anything else could continue, enter Hojo.

"Kagome-chan!" the older student smiled, accompanied with sparkles that more then clashed with the risen-from-the-dead corpse look. In fact, he WAS a corpse, dressed as one so to speak, and in a very realistic fashion.

"Eh...um, hi." Kagome replied weakly.

Sango blinked again.

"Are you sure you should be here?" he asked, taking her hands within his in concern. "I mean, with you getting leukemia and all..."

Insert dramatic pause.

"Leu...leuke...mia...?" Kagome twitched. Paused. And twitched again. Her dear old grandfather was going to pay. Majorly.

"I'm not even sure you should be out of the hospital in your condition." How naive can you get?

"Hojo-kun, don't worry..it was...um...a...um...the doctors made...uh...a mistake! Yeah! Mistake! Eheh..."

"Mistake?" He blinked at her questioningly. She nodded, encouraging the lie to correct the one her grandfather did.

"Yes! Mistake! I don't have leukemia, so don't worry. All right, Hojo-kun?"

"So you are Hojo-kun?" Sango asked, making herself more apparent, much to Kagome's thanks for distracting the boy.

"Ah, yes, I am, pleased to meet you; and are you a friend of Kagome's?"

"She's family." Kagome cut in, nodding as if encouraging herself in proceeding. "Her name's Sango."

He smiled, accompanied with the ever so faithful sparkles. "Again, pleased to meet you."

"So, anyway, we better get something to eat..." Kagome murmured.

The music boomed louder; Hojo took all of twenty seconds to consider before turning to Kagome, refusing the girl from leaving, "By any chance, would you like to dance for a short bit before you eat?"

"Uh..."

"Go on, Kagome!" Whispered her friends encouraginly from the sidelines.

"...eh..."

Hojo took a hold of her hands and started coaxing her to a more open area.

"Come on, just a short dance."

"...but..." Kagome tried again, but was horribly interrupted by a very familiar battle cry and multiple screams of party members.  
"What the..."

* * *

_Somewhere in Tokyo, about five minutes earlier..._

Sniff, sniff...

"Would you hurry up already?" Shippou shouted as Inuyasha stuck his nose to the ground. "Kagome's probably youkai food by now!"

"Shut up! There's a million scents here!"

"Yeah, well if you hadn't run off before finding out where the school thing is, we wouldn't HAVE this problem!"

"SHUT UP, SHIPPOU!"

Sniff...sniffle, sniff...

"She's around here somewhere..."

"For all the youkai I expected, I sense very little demonic power..." Miroku commented as he looked around, staring at the very tall buildings. Then he began to stare at another sight...

Triumphantly, Inuyasha leapt up, shouting, "This..." but he trailed off as he spotted Miroku walking forward chanting,  
"Girls...many...pretty...girls..."

"...way? BOUZU!"

WHACK.

"Itai!" Miroku clutched his head. "I was merely going to ask the young ladies for their assistance..."

Inuyasha and Shippou: "Yeah...right..."

"Are you suggesting something?"

Skeptical stares.

"Ahem. Let us follow the young ladies...they may be of some help in finding the school place..."

"Actually, I think that IS the school thing," Inuyasha stated, folding his arms. "I smell Kagome. And Sango. And youkai!"

"Finally," Shippou muttered.

"We'll break our way in, and...oy! Bouzu! Where are you going?"

Miroku called over his shoulder as he headed into the crowd. "Others appear to be simply walking in the doors without question. Perhaps if we try the direct approach, we can remain anonymous."

"B...but it's all full of youkai..." Shippou stammered, latching onto Inuyasha's head as the hanyou headed into the crowd. "Eeep!"

"Shippou! Get your damn tail out of my face!"

"Youkai! And another youkai! Waaaaah!"

"You're a youkai too, baka. Act like it!"

"Eh...eh..." Shippou clutched at Inuyasha's head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I will be brave. I will be brave. I will be brave. I will be..."

The chant continued as they marched up the steps, passing demons, anime characters, and various other unidentifiable creatures.  
"Oh! What a wonderful costume! Where did you get your ears, young man?"

A elderly woman popped out the crowd and peered up at Inuyasha's face though thick glasses. He reeled backward as the woman shoved her face closer."And those eyes! They look almost real!"

"Who the hell are you, woman?"

The woman's face went stern. "Now, this is a sociable party after school hours, young man. You will not speak to your teachers in such a rude fashion."

"Rude? What the fuck are you talking about, hag?"

"Oh my! Such language! One more time and I'll take your name, and we'll have you in the office on Monday morning!"

"What the-"

"Inuyasha!" Shippou shouted, grabbing his face. "Shut up!"

The teacher blinked. "Oh, how cute...well, you'd better not spread your potty mouth problems to your little brother. How sweet of you to bring him along..."

"My _WHAT_?"

"His _WHAT_?"

"...now what are you supposed to be, little one?"

Shippou realised that she was talking to him. "I'm a kitsune! Can't you tell? I've got a tail!"

"Oh, yes you do and what a cute little tail it is."

Shippou twitched. Inuyasha snickered.

The teacher turned back to Inuyasha with a warning look. "Now, if you'd better behave, young man. I'll keep my eye on you."

"Feh!"

Inuyasha stormed off, leaving the woman in the dust. Off to the side, Midasu leaned against the door, smiling. "Hm, youkai, ne?" She grinned.

"OI! KAGOME! KAGOME!"

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head. What the HELL were they playing so LOUD? Then he spotted her, in the middle of a group of people. Then he saw that there was a youkai trying to grab her hands.

"KAGOME! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Out came Tetsusaiga, to the accompaniment of multiple screams.

And _zoom, boom, and bam_. Everyone had suddenly rushed to the other side of the room, FAR away from the sharp, huge sword.

"OSUWARI!"

SPLAT.

WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU-"

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI OSUWARI!"

SPLAT SPLAT _SPLAAAAAT_.

Everyone blinked.

On the floor now marked with the flattened body of a dog demon, in MUCH pain accompanied with wisps of smoke, and a very, repeat: VERY angry Kagome.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU?"

The girl gave a glare that would have sent Naraku crying for his mommy.

"...osuwari."

And SPLAT.

...silence...

Then, slowly, but surely, a large wave of applause began to errupt from the previously-scared-silly party members that soon became an all out cheer. "...eh?" Kagome said.

"That was GREAT!" Squealed Kagome's friends, whom had come up and nearly hugged her. "How did you make such a great skit? And that guy is just...just so..."

She giggled. "Well, just look at his EARS!" She piped.

Kagome: "..."

Inuyasha: "..."

Sango scratched her cheek in wonder of the whole event. "Well...that went better then expected."

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, fuming as he managed to stand up. "This room is full of youkai!" Inuyasha shouted, bringing Tetsusaiga around and brandishing it at the swarms of students, who were still applauding and laughing at the "skit."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began to twitch.

"Kagome, who is this?" Hojo asked, smiling and sparkling again as he tried to be polite to the infuriated (and very confused) Inuyasha. "What a wonderful costume," he added. "How'd you get the sword to expand like that?"

"It's a magical sword, fool!" Inuyasha shouted down at the human boy, who just grinned and continued to sparkle.

"Ehh...Hojo-kun, it's a trick sword..." then more seriously, "Inuyasha, put the sword away. NOW."

"But the room is full of..."

"IT'S A HALLOWEEN PARTY!"

"WHICH MEANS WHAT? I came all the way out here to protect you and you sit me for no fucking reason! What hell is going on?"

"Eh? Inuyasha! I told you that..."

The fight continued to ensue as a very confused Hojo looked at an exasperated and sweatdropping Sango. "Sango, right?"

"Yes..."

"Who is that?"

"That's Inuyasha."

"And why are they fighting?"

Sango blinked and tried to be polite. What to tell a boy who quite obviously had a crush on Kagome? What to tell him so that he did not say something to upset an already angry dog demon and get him pummeled into the ground in a fit of male jealousy?

However, before she could reply, she felt a breeze in her skirt.

"HOUSHI-SAMA NO HENTAI!"

THWACK.

Miroku had his turn to go splat.

"Uh..." said Hojo.

"Heh, you get used to it after awhile," Shippou intoned drolly from Hojo's feet. "They're always like this."

"Oh, what a cute costume. Are you someone's little brother?"

Shippou twitched. "I am NOT that stupid hanyou's little brother!"

"CAN'T YOU SAY HELLO IN SOME OTHER WAY THAN WITH THAT HAND OF YOURS?" snapped Sango, grabbing a hold on Hiraikotsu to inflict more damage on Miroku, who seemed to recover from the previous attack and was now standing.

"But Sango, that skirt is too short for you..." Miroku was trying to argue.

"Don't try to change the subject, houshi!"

"Why are you doing wearing that, Sango? It is inappropriate for a lady of your stature. Men will try to..."

"Men like _you_?"

Hojo blinked and stayed politely quiet as the two arguments insued. "Oh dear..."

* * *

As this particular fight continued, Midasu watched with a peculiar kind of fascination. Wow, they were making this easy. Jealous males and girls in denial.

Very interesting. Hm. Well, she shrugged, then sipped a bowl of Count Dracula's Blood Red Punch (Dracula was a wimp, anway, in Midasu's expert opinion. Always with the same bad pick up line... "I vant to suck your bluud...vant to come over? I 'ave a big coffin...)

Well, the Sailor Mars girl with the Shikon no Tama already had a boy chasing her. Midasu tapped her chin in thought. She'd save that for later. Right now, the pervert and the Sailor Jupiter girl with the giant boomerang looked more fun. What to do, what to do...

Oh, here's an idea...a good idea indeed.

Midasu grinned.

* * *

"Oh! Wow! What wonderful costumes!"

Sango's glare and yelling was put to an abrupt halt at the voice. Both she and Miroku turned to see a girl that looked to be no older then the age of fifteen with black hair that was either real or a wig which draped down her to the small of her back, and to top it off, was held back by a petite hair band. They both blinked curiously at a small metal box she was looking through with one eye.

"I've never seen Sailor Jupiter with that kind of weapon before, I love the originality, yes I do," she piped, focusing that metal box on Sango for a moment before turning and focusing it on Miroku, "And what are you?"

Sango snorted. "A lecher."

Miroku feigned hurt. "A houshi."

"To an extent!" was the retort.

"Oooh, a monk, ne? How cool! You really went all out into making the costume, didn't you?"

Both blinked.

The girl turned that metallic box towards Sango now, then leaned towards her with only that said box separating their faces. "Wow, even the tiara is spectacularly detailed!" she piped again.

Sango twitched and took a step backwards, trying to be polite. "Um...You are...?"

The girl gave the classic victory sign, shaping her fingers into a V, while looking through the same box through it all, "Can't you recognize my costume? It's Tomoyo-chan! From _Cardcaptor Sakura_! Hence the camera, of course."

Blink-blink.

"Cam..." Miroku started.

"...era?" Sango finished as both of them looked at 'Tomoyo' in questioning.

"Yeah, a camera, you know, that device that records what you see." 'Tomoyo' nodded knowingly. "You must be from one of those heavily traditional families if you don't know what a camera is."

Sango took a moment to let that sink in, "I suppose...you can say that we're traditional...I guess."

'Tomoyo' smiled cheerfully before sticking the camera in Sango's face again,"Mind telling the camera how you met your boyfriend there? Ne?"

Shock. Twitch.

Miroku cringed.

"WHY WOULD I LIKE THAT STUPID PERVERT?"

Surprisingly, the girl pulled back, holding her face with her free hand and smiling dreamily as she sighed, "Oh, how wonderful, I wish I could like a guy as much as you do..."

Even more shock.

Miroku took advantage of Sango's stunned moment, and leaned over to the 'Tomoyo' dressed girl, "I suggest you leave before she really loses her temper."

The girl blinked then an expression of shock and anger crossed her face."You...you...PERVERT!" she screeched.

Miroku stepped back, now his turn to be shocked. But not before sensing a hint of...Miroku blinked, even more surprised. "_Jaki...?_" he thought.

"I'M ONLY FIFTEEN AND YOU WANT ME TO BEAR YOUR CHILD! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" 'Tomoyo' roared. Miroku gaped at the girl, jaw dropping.

Now Sango snapped out of it and glared venom at the said pervert.

Miroku raised his hands immediately in truce, the Jaki he had sensed now forgotten, "I asked no such thing of her! Honest!"

The taiji-ya was not persuaded, and only grabbed Hiraikotsu with a twitching eyebrow, "Tell me another story, oh please, I can't wait to here another lie, HOUSHI!"

"But-"

BAM!

Sango: 1 Miroku: 0

Correction: Midasu: 1- Sango and Miroku: 0

* * *

'Tomoyo' smiled triumphantly, making sure to record all this on her camera, then silently stepped back into the shadows. With a small laugh, Midasu transformed back to her original costume. Oh, that was fun, she had to mess with them again, surely. "Of course the monk sensed me for a moment there..." Midasu murmured as she pouted at the thought. "How troublesome, I don't want my fun to be over so soon...but if I go after them again, he's already got a heads up...damn...guess I need to get to business...that jewel...

Midasu looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, who were still arguing, though now Kagome had her arms folded, and Inuyasha appeared to be trying to explain. Another boy was confusedly watching their debate.

Another idea went 'ping' in her mind.

"Oh what fun!" she piped to herself. "What fun indeed."

With a wave of her hand, she conjured several strings attached to a wooden cross, holding it outward before her. "Oh mystical, magical powers of the night...gah, what AM I saying? This isn't a magical girls series. Anyway. You..." she focused on the confused Hojo- "move your arm."

She jerked the little cross, the strings jumped, and Hojo swatted himself in the head.

Hojo looked at his arm. "Ow...what...what's going...huh?"

Midasu grinned. "Okay, my little puppet. Get me that pretty Shikon no Tama."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I was just trying to save your ass! There's no reason for you to get all pissed at me for trying to rescue you! And there's youkai in here!"

Kagome did not understand why Inuyasha could not seem to get it though his thick skull that these were her classmates, not youkai. Not monsters. Not mononoke, yurei or various other creatures that may inflict harm upon her apparently very, very fragile, very delicate little person.

"For the last time, Inuyasha! This is Halloween! It's pretend! There are no youkai!"

"I can smell..."

LURCH.

Hojo landed on Kagome, clumsily heading for her sailor collar, and the Shikon no Tama that was tucked under it.

For a moment, Kagome had no idea how to react, seeing the usually excessively polite Hojo suddenly acting like a demented Miroku.

Then the reflexes kicked in, and...

SMACK.

Hojo flew several feet across the dance floor. A pretty red hand mark decorated his face.

Kagome stared at her hand.

Inuyasha stared at Hojo.

The entire populace of the room stared at Hojo.

Nobody could believe that Kagome had just smacked Hojo.

Nobody could believe that Hojo had just tried to grope Kagome.

Hojo could not believe he had just tried to grope Kagome.

Moreover, he could not believe he now had the white haired demon-dressed boy in his face, hauling him into the air and shouting (oi, did he ever hear of toothpaste?) in his face.

"YOU _BASTARD_!"

"Hm," Midasu sighed from the sidelines. "Looks like we have to go though the dog boy to get to the girl. So..." She tugged at a front string.

Hojo could not believe that he kicked the demon boy. He especially could not believe that it was hard enough to make the demon boy drop him. Then again, Hojo thought he just broke his foot.

Of course, while all this was going on in Hojo's head, he didn't realize he was floating above the floor. The rest of the school did, however, and reacted appropriately.

They began to chant, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Of course, half of them thought it was another skit.

Inuyasha was never one to back down from a fight. And Hojo, at the moment, had no choice.

And out came Tetsusaiga again.

"Craaaaap...that dog fool just won't get out of the way..." Midasu complained, hands twitching and pulling on the cross that was manipulation Hojo's poor body.

Currently, all her attempts to knock the hanyou out of the way to get to Kagome again were slowly being drenched in vain, for dog-boy there keeps coming back in, nearly slashing Hojo in half.

"He's a lot faster then I thought...damn, the other two are coming..." Midasu murmured as she saw Miroku and Sango pushing there way past the huge, HUGE crowd that was watching the fight. "I have to do this quickly...Hmm, how about making the boy fly, eh?" Midasu chuckled and tugged hard on the cross, "A-lee-oop, boy!"

The crowd "oooh"ed and "aaah"ed as Hojo suddenly jumped high, pretty high, with dog-boy shortly following. Poor Hojo was freaking out majorly by now, even when he punched Inuyasha hard enough to guarantee that the use of that hand will cause much pain for a couple of days.  
BAM! The hanyou hit the ground for the the millionth time tonight, totally taken off guard by this boy who had just landed and was making his way to Kagome again.

The schoolgirl was slowly getting that Hojo was not responsible for his actions (what kind of human can jump -_that_- high?) and started scanning the crowd frantically for the puppet master, all the while ignoring the fact that Hojo was only a couple of steps before her.

Inuyasha was up again and charging to the boy, at the same time preparing Tetsusaiga, "KAGOME! MOVE!"

That caught the girl's attention. Realizing that Hojo was right behind her, she did a fine demonstration of a jump and roll, then proceeded to halt Inuyasha again, "Osuwari!"

SPLAT.

Now Inuyasha was really, REALLY mad. Too mad to even yell. And for Inuyasha to be speechless...that's mad.

Kagome dodged Hojo who had made a grab for her again and ran to the hanyou,"I-Inuyasha!"

Dog-boy snarled to show his anger before getting up and brandishing Tetsusaiga in front of him, ready to cleave Hojo in half.

"Stop it Inuyasha! I sat-"

SPLAT.

"KYAAAAAH! Gomen, gomen! That was by accident! The first time was to prevent you from killing Hojo-kun!"

"HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FUCKING HOBO?" Inuyasha growled, getting up and brandishing Tetsusaiga while being well aware Hojo was charging at them again. Kagome, for once, ignored Inuyasha's anger, "Inuyasha! Hojo-kun is being manipulated! He's not responsible!"

Realization kicked in. "Wha-"

Another punch in favor of the boy, and Inuyasha was down again. Not to mention actually succeeding in grabbing a hold on Kagome.

In the background, Midasu shrieked triumphantly.

"_Houriki_!"

A streak of white, then Hojo stumbling to the ground like a limp doll, with a familiar white scroll stuck to his forehead. By this time, the crowd was cheering with a vengeance, so loud that the noise actually drowned out the music.

"DAMN!" Midasu seethed as her cross combusted into dust. "I was so close!" Midasu fumed, glowering across the room, then noticed that several older people about to enter the gym. "Teachers. Heh." Midasu sniffed, flicking her fingers, and the doors slammed shut. "I'm getting sick of this. Damn houshi and ofuda. Who gave humans that kind of power anyway? Well, if you want something done right..."

"OI! BAKAS!"

Midasu flipped up onto the refreshment table. She was ignored, since a new argument broke out between Inuyasha and Kagome, the girl desperately trying to keep Inuyasha from drawing Tetsusiaga and letting loose a couple cutting winds.

No, not that kind of cutting wind...the kind with the sword...

Midasu tapped her foot. Midasu did not like to be ignored.

"Ahem."

Midasu snapped her fingers. The ceiling lights exploded.

It went very quiet.

Then there were a lot of screams.

And of course, Midasu had the spotlight. Well, not literally, since she just shorted half the school's power supply, but everyone was looking at her now.

"Ahem. You." She looked at Kagome. "Will give me the Shikon no Tama."

"Like hell!" -That was from Inuyasha, who was ready and raring to kick some ass.

Midasu coughed, snapped her fingers, and stopped Inuyasha mid stride by having the music come back on at supersonic decibels.

Inuyasha, this time, went splat on his own, eyes all swirly.

One bad thing about having dog ears that hear really well: Loud music HURTS.

Midasu yawned, then the music ceased. "Hm, that song is so genki, but so loud at the beginning. I'd hate to blast your friend's eardrums out again."

"I hate to interrupt your fun," Miroku said as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd, "but I think it's my turn." He grinned, pulling on the rosary that held back the kazaana.

"Houshi-sama no baka!" Sango smacked her forehead.

Midasu got it too and shrugged. "Fine. Do whatever. Just remember I'm standing in front of oh..." she peered behind the table to look at several cringing students, "about ten of these young humans behind me. Oh, and four of them are female, you pervert."

Of course that meant Miroku couldn't open the void.

So he pulled out an ofuda. Logical, ne? It worked before.

Miroku threw the ofuda.

Midasu turned to the side.

The ofuda went flying past Midasu.

"Oh my," Midasu sighed, pressing a hand to her face. "Just what were you aiming at?"

Miroku was a bit stunned for a moment. Then he began to recover, rushing forward with his staff. Midasu looked bored, levitated the punch bowl, and beaned Miroku with Count Dracula's Blood Red Punch.

Miroku was soaked, and unconscious.

Inuyasha still had swirly eyes.

Midasu was happy. Neither girl appeared to be ready to fight.

Midasu was very wrong.

* * *

"K...K...Kagome?" Shippou asked nervously, clinging to her side. He noticed the look. Kagome was mad. Really, really mad. She was staring at the unconscious Inuyasha, without much expression. Sango was standing over Miroku, trying to determine if he was dead or not.

"Kagome?" Sango called after a moment. "Houshi-sama's going to have a headache."

Kagome nodded. Then she stood. Little bits of fire began to crackle around Kagome.

"Shippou-chan," she said very, very calmly. "You'd better get back."

"Um, sure?"

Shippou knew better than to cross Kagome in this mood.

The two girls came to stand together. Everybody watched in a stupor.

"She hurt Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"She hurt houshi-sama. Not that I care." Sango added.

They were mad.

The only one who did not realize that they were mad was Midasu, who was enjoying having taken out the two men, laughing maniacally.

Now, we all know what happens to villians who laugh maniacally, don't we?

The little bits of fire around Kagome began to get big.

Sailor Kagome: "Stop right there!"

Midasu paused in her laughter, looking at the two pretty sailor suited senshi.

Sailor Sango: "How dare you hurt houshi-sama and Inuyasha!" Then she blinked and scowled. "Not that I CARE or anything..."

The little bits of fire around Kagome began to get really big.

Sailor Kagome: "We will never forgive you!"

Sailor Sango: "And in the name of all really pissed off women everywhere..."

Then they finished together: "WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Shippou, deciding there was nothing else to do but cower in fear, helped by adding the super-hero effect of blazing foxfire behind the two really peeved off sixteen-year-olds. And the crowd, of course, continued to think it was a grand skit, and all but cheered.

Sango didn't even bother to wait for a reaction from Midasu, and all but gladly proceeded to cause some major pain. "HIRAIKOTSU!"

Midasu attempted to duck, but only succeeded in falling off the table not-all-too-gracefully. Now very angry, the youkai then tried to redirect the giant boomerang to cause some damage on Sango. Turns out Sango's boomerang was made of real tough youkai hide and repelled Midasu's power.

Now Midasu was REAL mad.

By now, the taiji-ya had received her signature weapon and readied for another throw, but quickly changed tactics and decided to use Hiraikotsu as a shield against flying objects, courtesy of Midasu.

"All talk, I see..." Midasu gloated before going into another fit of maniac laughter.

"I said I'll kick your ass, and by the gods, I WILL!" boomed Kagome, who had gotten herself on a table. By now, the little bits of fire crackling around Kagome were now a full blazing battle flame...literally.

The crowd REALLY "oooh"ed this time.

Midasu grew curious, and actually raised an eyebrow while throwing chairs and food bowls at Sango, who seemed to be permantly stuck in a defensive position.

"Not doing a good job of it, are you?" To prove her point, Midasu picked another chair to chuck, and did so, at Kagome.

It exploded into little itty-bitty pieces against her fire aura.

Crowd: Cheer!

Midasu frowned a little. That fire aura actually blocked her throw? Heh. Well, time to get serious. She held her hand up and phased in a short sword. Time to get that Shikon no Tama. No mere human's fire wall was going to stop her.

Sango noticed the fact that the bowls and various food items had stopped hitting hiraikotsu. She beat some cookie crumbs out of her hair and got ready for another throw, seeing Midasu with a sword, and leaping off the table.

"Ready, Kagome?"

"Ready!"

Sango threw hiraikotsu, causing Midasu to shift directions midair, then again as the boomerang circled backward.

Crowd: Oooooooo...

Kagome, meanwhile, had whipped out a piece of paper, and began to chant, "Aku Ryo...TAI SAN!"

She threw the paper at Midasu.

Midasu was hit by the paper.

Midasu dropped to the floor in a big heap.

Crowd: YAAAAYY!

Sango looked at Kagome. "Where'd you get the ofuda?"

"It came with the costume. Good thing I orded the deluxe edition."

Sango nodded.

Shippou frowned, the Inu-baka was not getting up. "Oi! Inuyasha! Wake up!" The kitsune demanded, smacking the dog-demon's face in hope that will work. No such luck. Shippou then tried a different function. Taking a leaf out of his jacket, the kitsune placed it neatly on his head, then proceeded with his most-likely-to-fail plan, "Body split!"

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop...

The air was suddenly littered with many, many Shippous.

Crowd: What?

They all took a deep breath.

And shouted in sync at the swirly eyed hanyou.

"INUYASHA!"

"BWAAAAAAAAH!"

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop...

Huff. Huff. Gasp. "DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

BAM!

"ITAI!" wailed Shippou. Guess who could have cared less.

Kagome looked down at Midasu, who was currently struggling against her immobility as she tried to sit up. The schoolgirl turned to Sango, uncertainty coming in her eyes, "What do we do with her?"

"Exterminate her?" it sounded more like a question then an answer.

Just great.

Sniff...sob...

"Why is everyone so mean to me this year?" cried Midasu. "All I wanted was the Shikon no Tama and a beauty pageant!"

Insert sweatdrops.

Suddenly, a familiar white-haired dog demon brandishing a huge kick ass sword came in front of the two girls. "I'll send you to-"

"Osuwari."

SPLAT.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA FUCKING DO THAT?"

Kagome ignored the remark, "You can't kill her."

Insert shock.

"She wasn't trying to kill us, Inuyasha! The worst she did was try to make Hojo grope me!"

Inuyasha's face suddenly went red with rage.

"I think that was the wrong thing to say, Kagome-chan..." Sango murmured.

Kagome sighed.

Seeing a chance to escape certain doom at the edge of the really big sword, Midasu leapt into the conversation, with all the enthusiasm of one trying to escape a very painful demise. "I'm so so sorry!" Her big red eyes filled up with tears, and she folded her hands, gripping them together and begging the three standing over her. "I'm so incredibly sorry! I just...I just wanted to be someplace on Halloween! It's my favorite night of the year, and nobody ever wants to be around me!"

"Imagine that," Miroku commented, wincing as he minced his way over to Sango's side, clutching a rapidly swelling bruise on his head. Count Dracula's Blood Red Punch was quite a knockout.

"See?" Midasu wailed, large streamers of tears shooting from her eyes. "I just wanna have fun!"

"Your fun is causing way too much trouble...uh..." Kagome began to scold, then halted. "Uh, who are you?"

Sniffle, sob, "Midasu." Sniffle, hiccup, sniffle.

Kagome sweatdropped. Sango smacked her forehead, and managed to say, "Your name is...Trouble?"

Midasu nodded, doing her utmost to appear miserable. Then she lit up with an idea. "I know! I can make it up to you! Please, let me make it up to you!" Her eyes were all wobbly with hope.

"You think you're going to fucking get away so-"

"Osuwari."

Splat.

"Kagome, bitch, you're going to break my goddamn BACK!"

"Then stop acting like a rude jerk."

"SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!"

Realizing the dog boy was most likely to be the one to slice her up if she wasn't careful, Midasu leapt ahead. "I mean it! Here! Candy! Lots and lots of candy! It's Halloween! Sugar highs are required! You know, rotten teeth and all! Here! For everybody! Everybody in the room!"

She waved her hands at the ceiling, and a gigantic piñata appeared, in the shape of a giant dog. It then proceeded to explode, sending candy pouring down on the heads of the amassed student body.

"See?" Midasu cried, clapping her hands as everybody either ran for cover or began scooping up handfuls of candy. "Just like Christmas! Presents for everybody! You all like candy, right?"

Miroku picked up one of the fallen little packages. "Sweet Tarts?"

"Yeah!" Midasu encouraged. "They're good! Really!"

He looked at the wrapper hesitantly, then ripped one end open.

The group held their breath.

Nothing happened.

"It appears harmless," Miroku decided.

"See? All better?" Midasu asked. "Please can I go? I won't come back, I promise! Just get this warding spell thing off my head so I can move? Please?"

Inuyasha growled, now back on his feet. One more osuwari and he thought he'd break in half. So, until something tried to kill Kagome again, he was sticking with "FEH!" as an answer to everything.

"Well...I guess so..." Kagome decided reluctantly, peeling the ofuda off Midasu's forehead.

There was a big burst of light, and a fresh rain of candy on their heads. "ARIGATOU! Special presents for you!" she laughed, then phased herself out of the room.

The crowd by now were thoroughly impressed by the...erm...'skit' and the rain of candy. One thing's for sure, the people who came at the party tonight were definitely gonna gloat at the people who didn't.

"So this 'candy' are those sweets you give Shippou-chan sometimes?" Sango commented as she looked down at a chocolate bar. The fact that it was written in romanji lettering didn't help her understanding.

Kagome also picked up a treat, a seemingly harmless gum package. "Yes..I suppose it wouldn't hurt to eat them...since she did leave a...LOT more then we needed."

Though Kagome stood corrected as the floor was nearly swept clean by the students of the party.

"Um...nevermind..." said the schoolgirl.

"They're actually quite tasty," claimed Miroku, who was currently chewing on his Sweet Tarts.

Kagome shrugged and proceeded to open the gum package. Hey, when one has candy, why refuse?

"KYAAAH!" shrieked Kagome.

Several reasons just came up for "Why accepting candy from youkai is baaaad."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?"

It seems that gum package went kaboom all over the Inu-gumi, and formed one giant group hug they couldn't get out of.

"KYAAAAAH! GUM! WE'VE GOT GUM ALL OVER US!"

Be afraid...Dear Lord be afraid...

"HOUSHI-SAMA! YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS TO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I'm not responsible for this! Really I'm not! And stop moving...you'll just get stuck against me more..."

"Tell me to say that again AFTER you stop groping me!"

"Eheh..."

"MIROKU! GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM UNDER MY SKIRT!" Kagome shrieked again.

"What did I do? I'm not anywhere near you, Kagome-sama!"

Silence.

"Why's your face red, Inuyasha?" Sango asked cautiously, all the while trying to get away from being mooched up against Miroku.

Kagome clenched her teeth together, "Why am I still being groped?"

"I-i...IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT! MY HAND IS STUCK THER-"

"OSUWARI!"

Oh dear, what a mess...

* * *

Midasu all but grinned at her chaos from the window. She couldn't rightly leave without some fun, could she? With a final grin, she leapt off the window, and flew away to find somebody else to wreak havoc with. She was a descendant of Eris, goddess of Discord, after all. Midasu loved her job.

Shippou polished off a pixy stix. Pure sugar. Wow. Pure, colored sugar. Shippou liked sugar. Of course, he too had entered the candy rush, grabbing as much as possible. Now, being off on the sidelines at the moment had one single advantage.

Shippou was not covered in cotton candy pink bubblegum.

He tore open a chocolate bar and made his way over to the screaming group, very glad there was no sticky stuff in his fur. Everyone else was in a giant mess, and Kagome's osuwari had only made things worse. Inuyasha was now on the bottom of a pile up, eyes swirly, with Kagome sprawled on top of him, upside down. Walking around, he could see legs sticking in the air from Sango and Miroku, accompanied by outraged screams from the taiji-ya.

It was the Twister game from Hell.

Bending down a bit to be on Kagome's eye level, Shippou popped the candy bar into his mouth and swallowed. "You really got into a mess, didn't you Kagome?"

Twitch. Twitch.

"Hm," Shippou thought, stepping back. "I really can't believe you all fell for the oldest trick in the book. Never, EVER accept special presents from a trickster youkai. Even I know that."

Trying to crawl her way though the sticky pink goo, Kagome ended up falling again, and muttering, "Shippou...is there a point to this?"

"HENTAI!"

"I can't help it! It's stuck there! GAH! SANGO!"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Shippou sweatdropped at the conversation between Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing I know this trick. Bubblegum, huh? Quite a crisis."

"SHIPPOU! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS IF YOU KNOW HOW!"

Guess who just woke up.

Yup, Inuyasha.

Shippou grinned. Inuyasha wanted HIM to do the rescuing. Shippou liked this idea.

So, he pulled a bunch of leaves from his vest, and threw them in the air. There was a big puff of smoke, and then the gum dissolved.

Kagome was amazed.

SMACK.

Miroku flew off Sango.

Sango stood up, beet red.

"Thanks, Shippou-chan," Sango told him as she made sure Miroku was staying far, far out of reach.

"Yes, thank you," Kagome added.

"Feh."

"Shippou-chan, what did you do, to dissolve that stuff?"

Shippou became very serious. "Kitsune secret. Sticky stuff in the fur really sucks."

* * *

Now, with Midasu gone, the closed and locked doors were finally beaten down, and teachers descended upon the now sugar-high students, whipping out detention slips and demanding names.

"Kyaa!" Kagome cried. "We've got to get out of here! If they catch you, they'll know you're not from our school!"

"So?" Inuyasha asked, not really understanding Kagome's sudden fear of the adults with pencils. If they wanted a fight, he was perfectly willing to beat something up. Maybe that'd make him feel a bit better after the mess with the gum, and getting rescued by Shippou, of all people.

"Because...uh..." Kagome hesitated. There was only one thing that would get Inuyasha to move as quickly as possible. "Because if I get caught, I'll have to go to detention after school, and it'll take me longer to get back to the Sengoku Jidai."

That did it.

"Feh, come on!"

Everybody ran for the back exit.

* * *

_Back at the Shrine..._

Sango and Kagome stood before Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou.

Both girls were fairly peeved.

Now safely hidden away in the wellhouse of Kagome's shrine, the girls were ready to yell for the trouble the guys had caused.

"I told you not to come! There's no reason you needed to follow us-"

"But there were youkai-" Inuyasha began, but was silenced by the little battle sparks that began to shoot off Kagome again. "Eh...uh, Kagome, don't do that..."

"We're really sorry..." Miroku began to jump in. Hey, if it worked for Midasu...

"Don't try it, houshi-sama."

"Eh heh..."

"Well, at least everything worked out okay..." Shippou offered helpfully, brandishing the last of his candy.

Kagome glowered.

Sango, however, got an idea.

"You know, Kagome-chan," Sango started, hand to her chin thoughtfully. "If they're so curious about what we're doing, why don't we let them join us?"

"EH?" That from all the of the guys, in various states of shock. Kagome just blinked for a second, until Sango continued, feigning boredom.

"Oh yeah, you said something about paint on nails, and stuff for hair..."

That was enough for Kagome to get the idea. "Oh yeah!" She turned a brilliantly sweet smile on Inuyasha. "You could use some of my shampoo and conditioner! It's rose scented!" Pink sparkles began to glitter around Kagome as her enthusiasm grew.

"But...but I don't wanna smell like a girl..." Inuyasha began to edge towards the well.

"Oh, but it'll be fun! You came to spy on us, didn't you? This is even better, isn't it?"

"Uh...uh..."

"And houshi-sama," Sango chimed in, "we could paint your nails blue, to match your robes...and Kagome, didn't you say something about face stuff too?"

"Of course! My avocado and cream face mask! Great for the pores. This'll be fun! Just like a slumber party! I think okaa-san has some old heat rollers." She turned on Inuyasha, as though considering carefully. "I wonder what your hair would look like curly...?"

Twitch twitch. "Cur...ly?"

"Ladies, we deeply apologize for the inconvenience our presence has caused," Miroku told Sango and Kagome as they began to approach, evil gleams in their eyes. The guys, however, began to back away. "Inuyasha, Shippou, I believe we should make a hasty retreat, and allow the ladies to their...ah, nail paint and rose soap."

"Good idea, Miroku..." Shippou leapt onto the houshi's shoulder.

"Eh heh..." Inuyasha managed, backing away slowly. Kagome was being scary. And she was getting closer. "Come on, bouzu! What're you waiting for? You wanna get made all pretty?"

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar, and Shippou clung on as the dog boy dragged them back into the well.

As soon as they were gone, Kagome and Sango began to crack up.

"Did you see houshi-sama's face?"

"Did you see Inuyasha's? Curly hair!"

"Oh, and what in the world is an av-o-cad-o and cream mask?"

Kagome shrugged, shaking her head. "Well, that I made up. But come on, I'll show you..."

And so the two headed back into Kagome's house, planning on actually having the 'girls night out' they planned in the first place.

Of course, this involved talking about the guys.

Ohhhh, what they wouldn't have given to have stayed after all...

* * *

This fic was co-written with Chira!

(posted 12/10/01)

Inuyasha does not belong to me or to Chira.  
I would love to claim him.  
Chira would love to claim Miroku.  
But since they're anime characters, they're not real.  
Which is a pity.  
IY and all things relating to it belong to Takahashi Rumiko.  
Not us.

Well, what'd you think? Leave a review, let us know how nutty we are... ^_~  
Ja, til next storytime.  
-Queen


End file.
